Untitled
by runaway-flashlight
Summary: the only reason this is r is for the language in later chaps...what happens when 3 boys from NC move to a small town in Oklahoma, i wrote this along time ago...hope you like it!


Dist: alright…I don't own WWE or any of their wrestlers, all I own is Jade, Jesse owns Sapphire and oh yeah I have a pencil, so if you try to sue me that is all you will get!

-!- Chapter 1 -!-

Jade lade in her room staring at her 7 seconds poster she got last summer when she went to one of their concerts, and she started drifting into a deep sleep…

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Oh god I don't wanna go to school"

Jade said slamming her hand down on her alarm turning it off. She got out of bed and went and took a long hot shower, when she got out and dried her mid-back multi-colored hair she looked at the clock,

"Oh shit I've got like 10 minutes till my ride gets here"

She jolted around her messy room looking for something to wear while in the process of brushing her teeth. After a few minutes of searching for clothes she finally decided on a pair of baggy black jeans with hanging pink suspendors on them, a hot pink fishnet shirt with a black tank top that said 'Boy Bands, The Spawn of Satan' written in what looks like blood. She quickly grabbed her black hoody and bag and flew out the door.

-!-At School -!-

Jade walked up to her locker and did the combination 9-40-24 opened it and put her books in it. On her way to her first class (which she dreaded the most out of all her classes) she heard her best friend and foster sister Sapphire calling for her.

"Hey girl have you seen those new guys? They look FINE. They just moved here from some town on the East Coast"

When Jade and Phire walked into their class they saw a new guy with multi-colored hair standing at the front of the classroom.

"That must be one of the new guys." she said to Jade as they went to the back of the classroom to their seats and started talking about him.

"I heard that him and the other 2 guys are training to be wrestlers, that is why they moved here." Phire said as Jade was obviously checking the guy out,

"Why would they move here for wrestling training?" Jade asked still in her daze.

"Because they are building a new wrestling gym, and it's supposed to be the best cheap training center in America" Phire explained.

He looked like he had an alternative/punk style like Jade and Phire. He was wearing baggy black pants with a plain white shirt on and Jade had noticed that he had either had black or navy blue fingernail polish on.

(A.N. If you haven't figured out who he is then your really dumb lol j/p)

The tardy bell rang as the class piled into the door and the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, well it seems that we have a new student joining us today, could you please introduce yourself to the class and tell us a little about you." Mrs. Walker, the teacher said.

"Okay" the guy said and immediately Jade fell in love with his southern drawl (I'm not sure if that is how you pronounce it).

"Well, my name is Jeff Hardy, I just moved here from Cameron, North Carolina with my brother Matt, my dad Gilbert, and my best friend Shannon Moore, were all training to be wrestlers and someday we will be in the WWE. And no, this is not my natural hair color, wait would this be color or colors? Oh, well." Jeff said.

"Okay class do you have any questions for Mr. Hardy?" Mrs. Walker asked. And almost immedentally 1 hand went in the air.

"Yes Mr. Cena" Mrs. Walker said rolling her eyes knowing what was about to come.

"Iight, yo Hardy boy, the wrestling school hurr ain't a toy so you betta bring all you got, or you'll get your" then he pointed to the class and the preps said "ass kicked" (A.N. sorry I'm not really good with raps and stuff like that but oh well lol)

"Okay who else had a question?" Mrs. Walker asked, nobody else raised their hands so she said,

"Okay Mr. Hardy you will sit…by…OK here's what were going to do, Sapphire you scoot over one seat, and Jade you stay where you are, Jeff you sit between the blonde one with the red tips in her hair and the girl with the brown hair with the red, blue, and dark purple hair, Jade you are going to help Jeff around the school this week and help him get situated because as I look at Jeff's schedule you have the same classes."

After Class

"Hey Jade" Jeff said after catching up to her outside Walker's class.

"Oh, hi Jeff" Jade said in reply.

"What class do we have next?" Jeff asked.

"Oklahoma History with Coach Spore"

"Hey Shannon just got out of that class"

"Okay here we are." Jade said. "I have and empty seat next to me you can sit there and I will share my textbook with you." Jade said

"Okay sure" Jeff replied.

Later At Lunch

"Hey Sistah!" Jade said going up to her and Sapphire's regular table in the lunchroom.

"Hey chic, Hey Jeff!" she said.

"Yo Jeff! Hey Bro!" A couple of people were yelling.

"Hey Shan! Hey Matt!" Jeff said not even turning around obviously happy that his best friend and brother had the same lunch hour as him.

"Jade, Phire this is my brother Matt and you guys already know Shannon."

"Hey" they guys said in unison, trying not to notice that Sapphire was checking Matt out. Shannon elbowed Matt in the ribs indicating that he should go for it.

TBC…

A/N Will Jade and Jeff get together?…Will Matt and Phire get together?…Should I continue with this story, it all depends on if you RR

Well

until next time V1ahhhhhhh

BeWaRe Of FaLlInG oBjEcTs

Love

Hollie 


End file.
